PILLS HERE!
by Tucker's Mayflower
Summary: You're faced with a pill, one of six. Is it good? Is it bad? There's only one way to find out.


_Hello, my little dungeon-rats! Yeah, I couldn't stay away. XD I've got a few oneshots laying around while I finish up my other loose projects and start pulling pieces together for another Isaac project I've got up my sleeve. So here's one for you guys! Happy Wacky One-Shot Wednesday! Enjoy! :)_

**Obtained Item: Disclaimers!  
**The Binding of Isaac, including all related characters (c) Edmund McMillen, because he's awesome.  
Original story of 'the binding of Isaac' (c) Genesis 22, not that it applies.

**WARNING: Please do not attempt any of the dangerous feats suggested in this story. Unless you're locked in a basement and being chased by your mother, who's on a mission from God to sacrifice you. Then all bets are off.**

* * *

Pills make everything better.

It was one of his mother's many life-mantras. Between her purse and her medicine cabinet, she had something for almost any ailment you could imagine. Something for your head, something for your allergies, something for cramps, something for aches. There wasn't a hurt in the world that couldn't be fixed with a pill.

Isaac thought that fact of life might extend past aches and pains. He stumbled across his mother's coin-purse during his run through the basement - a coin-purse that he had never seen contain change. It was filled with a variety of colorful capsules, none of which he could properly identify, only that they came from his mother's extensive medicinal library.

But they were pills. And he was cold. Achy. Scared. Crying. Miserable.

And pills make everything better.

So Isaac choked them down.

000

At first, he was feeling much better. The adrenaline had left his system, leaving a pleasantly-lightheaded feeling in his wake. He had stopped crying, stopped running, stopped hurting...he could barely even remember what he was running from. It was nice. It didn't even bother him that the monsters were beginning to catch up. He actually spent quite some time chasing the flies that had been biting him all day. They suddenly seemed much more colorful and playful.

That's when he saw them, sitting in the middle of the room. More pills. Were they the same ones he took earlier? He couldn't remember. Where did they come from? He didn't know.

Isaac didn't even consider the potential downfall of taking medicine that had been lying on a cold, bloody floor. It couldn't be much worse than picking lost noodles or cookie crumbles off of the kitchen floor, right? He had done that plenty. The only thought he had was on the pills.

He needed more. And he needed them now. Already, the warm feelings he had just began adjusting to were beginning to fade, as if threatening to leave if he didn't put more of the medicine into his system. Mom always said you have to take another pill every four hours, right? Had it been four hours already?

Four hours or not, he needed to take those pills.

So Isaac choked them down.

000

That's when it hit him. HARD. These pills didn't ease the pain like the other ones had. These didn't make him feel better at all. They made him feel worse.

The dizziness hit first, almost knocking him off his feet with its brute force. It wasn't the good dizzy he had been reveling in, the lightheadedness that made things hurt less and colors seem brighter. No, this was the sickening dizzy that happened during DizzyBat. The room began to spin, and within moments of the disorientation, Isaac was sent crashing to his knees. His head began to pound and his eyes were watering horribly. It wasn't even CRYING, just an uncontrollable onslaught of hot, itchy wet. A cold chill took over his spine, and his shaking became spastic. He tried to sit up, but this only brought a mouthful of pills and bile up to lie him back down.

Once again, he was cold. Achy. Scared. Crying. Miserable.

And as the Globins spotted him, Isaac couldn't even see them approaching. He could only watch with teary, dizzy eyes as colors began to surge and blend, and he could only listen to their slimy growls coming closer...and closer...and closer.

000

_Dear Guppy,_

_Today I died. Pills do NOT make everything better._

_Goodbye, cruel world_

_XOXO, Isaac_

* * *

_I dedicate this story to my mother, who also lives by the mantra of "what hurts? Here's a medicine for it." XD I also dedicate it to the coin-purse, which has contributed to a number of my Isaac deaths. This one came out of one where I got two tears-downs, a health-down, and a speed-down all in one swing. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading!  
_

_________**§ Tucker's Mayflower, signing off! §**_


End file.
